Hyrule: Terminian at War
by TrenchReader7
Summary: War has always corrupted the great world, heroes rise, villains fall. But what if those heroes and villains were nothing more than mere mortals? Join Albion as he fights alongside the legendary, and not so legendary, warriors of the world of Legend of Zelda. Will he manage to end the war that has befallen the world, or succum to mortality. Rewrite. OCxSmallHarem. Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:I Don't own the Legend of Zelda and/or any of it's locations or characters, they are property of ****Nintendo**__** and no one else, with that said, i hope you enjoy, thank you.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Man & Nation**

* * *

**Clock Town, Termina - 10 AM**

The town was calm, the morning breeze blowing through the cobble streets and brick walls of clock town. The smell of freshly baked breads and pastries and sound of sweeping filled the eastern district as the residents jump started their day. In the western district the shops opened up and quickly got stocked up with the usual travelling vendors and merchant companies' goods. While in the northern district the usual guards did their rounds and prepared to switch shifts with the morning guards.

And lastly the southern district, the plaza, the clock tower, Termina's pride and joy. A marvel of both architectural and technological significance to the town, it's presence alone proved to the world that Termina, while small compared to other nations, was ahead of the game. Add to this the fact that Termina promoted advanced levels of educations; like Astronomy and Mechanical Engineering.

Termina, in essence at least, was a very different place from most kingdoms and empires in the world. For starters, Termina was ruled by five individuals, the Mayor of Clock Town, the capital of the Country, the Deku King, ruler of a more common tribe in the swamplands of the south, the Giant Turtle in the Great Bay watching over the western shores of Termina, the Goron Elder to the bitterly cold north, where the gorons and humans alike mined deep into the pitchblack depths of the world, and lastly, Professor Anton and his daughter Pamela who watched over Ikana Valley and the various supernatural occurrences.

All of these people helped promote a state of democracy throughout the nation, ensuring both law and order. But other nations had their eyes set on the nation, Hyrule wanting a civilized expansion or peace treaty with them, while others would rather simply exploit them... If only Termina let itself.

It was already past ten in the morning when the young lad finally arrived at his post, spear in hand and eyes on every merchant, civilian, and crate that moved around. He sighed as he finally took his place by the post beside the cafe, and asked the waitress "The usual?" and got an affirmative nod from her.

Albion sighed then kept watching as the usual men hurried to work, women and elderly hurried towards the western district to buy the usual groceries, and, to his misfortune, the bomber gang bothering some little ladies.

He sighed and walked over to them, and watched as their "flirting" continued. Albion grabbed two of them by the back neck of their shirts, yanked them away and asked them "**Excuse me, but what the hell do you bastards think you are doing?!**" then tossed the two over to the side of the milk bar.

The others helped the two steady themselves and were about to start a scrap, until a deku bubble was fired at them. It hit the wall to their left, and made them stay in place as a deku scrub walked up to Albion and asked "Getting into fights again?"

Albion rolled his eyes, then told the bombers "Tell Jim i don't wanna see any of you bothering the locals, or you can expect a visit from us in the future. **Now go!**" They left like the cowards they are, leaving towards the sewer entrance, but finding four guards waiting for them with smug looks.

Albion chuckled, and walked with the Deku towards the cafe, where they both took a seat in one of the outdoor tables. The waitress arrived once more, bringing Albion his usual coffee and small omelet, making him reply with a curt "Thank you."

The waitress nodded and took the Deku's order while Albion asked "What brings and esteemed Deku like yourself here Shrun?"

Shrun finished placing his order and replied in a bored, but rather polite manner "Same thing that is bringing everyone here... The Festival and the Peace negotiations..." Albion nodded and was about to take a bite, when a loud voice called out "BROTHERS!"

Both Terminian and Deku turned to face the northern road, and were greeted by a Goron wrapping an arm around each one of them and hugging them tightly to the point it hurt. "Dorum! **DORUM! PUT US DOWN!**" They both yelled, making the goron give an awkward smile then place them back down on their seats, wheezing and gasping for air.

Albion punched the goron's arm and told him "Dorum, we like you, but learn some self restrain! Giants damn it... I think you fractured a rib..."

Dorum scratched his head modestly, and simply replied with "Well, it's been way too long since I've seen you guys." Both groaned, all the while a Zora in a red tunic arrived and asked them "You guys need a doctor?" the trio looked and smiled at her as she grabbed a chair and took a seat, while the goron grabbed a barrel and sat down too.

"So, are you guys also... Anxious... About tomorrow?" Asked the zora as Dorum replied "Of course not, Rato, Termina will always be prepared for the future with it's head held high." Shrun shrugged as his juice arrived and asked the zora "Are you? I mean, you are the one who interacts the most with foreigners."

Rato went silent for a moment, then leaned close to them, and whispered "The Hyrulean royal family is coming, not the usual diplomat."

The guys turned to look at her, making her go silent for a long while before asking "... What? I'm just passing on the word to my friends... So don't tell anyone yet-"

"It's alright, i had planned on telling the people later today, miss Rato." Said another male voice, making the motley crue look, and quickly go quiet as they stared at Mayor Kafei. He smiled, walked up to the group as Albion quickly scrambled to his feet and saluted the commander in chief, making Kafei chuckle then state "At ease, I'm not scolding anyone today..."

Everyone let out a sigh as Kafei smiled and added "Plus, all of you are busy enough with your own plans tomorrow, why add salt onto an already open wound?" Everyone remained silent, then ran towards their posts, Dorum trying to secure a stand to sell powder kegs at the last possible second, Shrun having to set up his shop before some other scrub took his place, and Rato needed to make sure the entertainment from the western district was flawless, especially the symphonic band.

That left the two Terminians alone as Kafei asked Albion "So, how has your family been, Albion?"

Albion sighed and replied "They're okay, mom is gonna bring some of her special homegrown coffee beans, and dad... Well... You know how that story is..."

Kafei took a seat beside the young man and asked "... Would you help me with something? It's a delicate matter, but i believe you are up for the task."

Albion raised a brow, looked the man in the eye and asked him "What task? Don't you have special men and women for that?" Kafei nodded, then explained "Yes, but i need some... Assistance this time... And i need someone i can trust."

Albion finished his now cold breakfast, then motioned with his left hand for Kafei to continue. The mayor nodded and told him up front "I need an Attache to escort me and top priority VIPs from the Great Bay back to the town..." Now Albion gave him a cold look, and asked in a ver low, almost inaudible tone "...Hyruleans...?" and got an affirmative "Hyruleans." from Kafei.

Albion looked around, then asked the mayor discretely "We going now? Or...?" Kafei chuckled and nodded, got up and instructed him "Meet me at the western gate, get a proper uniform for the escort from the Guard's Station there and wait for me."

* * *

**-Great Bay, Termina - 4 PM-**

The zora watched as a foreign ship docked near the old pirate hideout, now turned town and dock, as the ship was being tied onto the sturdy struts while it's flag blew proudly in the wind, showing the golden eagle and triforce. Inside the ship, in the captain's quarters, the small group of Hylianas all sat and discussed some untimely matter.

Sitting behind the large desk was the famous, or infamous, Captain Linebeck, as he smoked from a pipe and asked his guests "So... We are gonna wait here...? Let the land loving Terminians come pick you up then escort you?"

The queen, Zelda the 5th, nodded as she took a sip of tea and explained "Yes captain, we are here under peaceful negotiations... We didn't come to show hostilities... Or prove who can drink more rum..." Linebeck gave a one-sided, award winning, shit eating grin and simply scoffed and replied "We all know this man is unbeaten."

"Drunkard..." Muttered Zelda's teenaged daughter, Zelda the 6th, making queen Zelda chuckle and state "Blunt, but true." Linebeck slammed a fist on the desk and pointed an accusing finger at them and demanded "Who bloody hired me? You! So i don't wanna hear any of your yappin' in front of the captain... In other words, me!"

A sword was pressed against his neck, making him go silent as a set of red eyes pierced his soul. Linebeck pushed the blade away without even a wince, muttering "Damn Sheikah..."

Impa sheathed her sword, and informed everyone "The diversion is set." Linebeck raised a brow, and asked "Diversion? What bloody diver-?"

Something fell on the dock, it sounded like glass breaking, instantly making Linebeck run to find about a quarter of his rum and wine pouring into the waters, making him yell "NO! THAT'S ALL VINTAGE!"

Dock workers hurried to salvage the liquors, along with half the crew of the, narcissistically named, SS-Linebeck. Giving Zelda the time she needed to get into a hooded robe with her daughter, Impa, and the ever illusive Sheikah, Sheik. They all hurried off the ship and nonchalantly made their way through the docks, and towards the road leading to the beach, making princess Zelda whisper "Wish we had a beach like this back home..."

Queen Zelda chuckled, and spotted the small hut and made her way to it, all the while Impa walked beside her, one hand on her sword's grip, and the other on her side, with a dagger hidden under her gauntlet.

The house was nothing special, an abandoned stone structure with old worn out shelves. But Impa knew better and pushed these aside, and revealed a stairway leading down underground. Inpa took point, leading them down the dreadful stairwell, and pulled her sword to the neck of the man with purple hair waiting at the bottom and to the right, earning herself a sword to her neck by a man she didn't see to her left.

Impa looked at the man to her left, finding the face of a young man under the torchlight, and asking her "How about we both put our weapons away, m'kay?" She nodded and both retracted their weapon from it's target then sheathed it, making Zelda ask "Is it safe? This path i mean."

Kafei rubbed his neck, then replied "Yes, i had these tunnels built in case of another crisis... They lead to clock town, the swamp, the mountain, the canyon, and the bay.." Queen Zelda nodded and noticed various well lit rooms with supplies and even some with fertile soil that was growing fruits and vegetables.

Impa on the other hand saw locked doors, and knew those were filled with medicines and weapons. Eventually they all reached a rather large tunnel with multiple railroads leading all over Termina, making Kafei state "And this... Is how we are capable of moving around so quickly..."

The young princess and Sheikah disciple looked in wonder as various trains already were fully operational, moving men and women through the underground with no one being the wiser. Albion walked ahead of them towards a single kart locomotive, and told them "All a board."

Of course Queen Zelda and Kafei entered first, the passenger's kart being rather well decorated, two paintings on each side with a map of the underground rails, and even a working clock synced with the clock tower, all this and it was still spacious enough to have easily thirty men and women seated and another twenty standing and hanging onto handlebars. Albion ordered the conductor to get the train going as soon as the younger guests were seated, but then they heard a scream.

Albion quickly looked and saw a rather strange girl around the princess' age come stumbling down the passage they took to arrive. Albion quickly had his hand on his sword, but was stopped by the older Sheikah as she sighed and explained "She's my student... Paya."

The girl looked around in awe as she made her way towards the train, all the while Impa and Albion tapped their feet and muttered simultaneously "Any second now, we're not in a rush." making them blink and look at one another. Paya hurriedly got on board and made Impa ask "okay... How did you manage to follow us...?"

Paya remained silent for a moment then held a small magnifying glass and gave it to Impa, making Sheik shake her head in disappointment. Anju however couldn't help but find it both amusing and impressive and held onto the seat as the locomotive's horn echoed and started pulling the cart.

Paya stumbled as soon as the kart moved and fell into one of the many seats, while Sheik sighed and watched Albion sit with the other grown ups. She clearly saw that he was a lefty, his left hand constantly brushing against his sword in a rather natural flow, but it didn't flow like a sword's man's hand.

Now, it didn't have the same smooth and precise movements a swords man would, instead she guessed that he must be used to a long blade, possibly a claymore or a polearm like a pike or spear. Impa nodded approvingly at sheik, knowing she was studying her surroundings and preparing accordingly like any Sheikah would.

While this was happening Kafei asked the queen "Now, before we start discussing any possible arrangements between our nations, i would like to know if there is anything you wouldn't negotiate... Anything that you as a leader would try to avoid for the better of your nation, perhaps?"

Zelda smiled at the younger man, and replied in a curt, yet low tone "I would like to avoid any hostilities between us, Mayor Kafei. But do know that I would simply like to keep a good friendship between Hyrule and Termina... And would like to avoid dragging anyone else into our negotiations."

Anju nodded and asked "Good. So may I ask why your people keep... Insisting... That us, Terminians, are Heathens?"

Silence loomed over them for a whole minute, then Zelda replied "The people of Hyrule are not so accepting of... Different religious beliefs... I wish to change that."

Kafei nodded and looked at Impa, and asked her "What's your opinion on my people?" Impa didn't even flinch, she simply gazed at Kafei and replied "Respectable, hard working, and over all quite accepting of foreign people and beliefs." Kafei smiled at the silver haired woman, and asked her "Alright... What do you think of me?"

He was testing her, and it made Queen Zelda ask "What's the point of these questions?" making Kafei interlock his fingers and reply "Simple, don't give us what we want to hear... We already had that when my father was mayor... Almost lost our entire nation then..."

Albion looked at Kafei, his warm smile now replaced by a serious look as the mayor continued "Now, I'm willing to acquiesce to the religious matters, Giants know that is a headache... But i would not tolerate having my country treated as an inferior race, are we clear?"

Zelda nodded and replied "Crystal." making Kafei smile and ask casually "Good, now, we must discuss the trade issue we've been having between our countries. Apparently you are not a big fan of Termina's open sale of powder kegs to other nations, or even the local islands for that matter... Why?"

Albion was impressed just how easily Kafei could go from serious to casual, and honestly it scared him. Impa on the other hand felt that this small man was just all bark and no bite, and listened as Zelda replied "While Hyrule does use powder in bombs for mining, demolition and limited military use, we don't really promote it... Labrynna being the main reason."

Kafei nodded and notes this, and asked "So... What you mean to say is that you are holding onto a traditional military over progressing to firearms?" She nodded, and made Kafei whisper "Note; limit export of powder kegs."

* * *

**Clock Town, Southern District - 7 PM**

Kafei and Queen Zelda both walked up the stairs in the clock tower, with Albion and Impa behind them and the younger Hyruleans behind them. Kafei looked back at Albion and ordered him "Albion, go home. You've done enough for today, and you need to prepare for tomorrow's festivities."

Albion looked up at Kafei, receiving a smile from the mayor and a nod, making him nod in return and bow his head to the Hyruleans, simply telling them "I hope you have a good evening, I'll see all of you later."

Impa returned the bow to the guard, along side the other two Sheikah, then was replied by Queen Zelda in a warm tone "Have a goodnight mister Albion, Hylia be with you." He nodded and headed to the eastern gate of town, bumping into familiar faces as he entered the wall itself and went down to the Guard's outpost, then the locker rooms.

He took off the formal uniform, replacing it with a simple set of dark green pants, dark brown boots, a white shirt, an olive drab poncho and leather bracers.

Afterwards he punched out in the front desk, then stepped out and headed to the stables. He climbed onto his horse, and rode out east, the sun setting behind him as the fresh breeze blew through his hair, followed by Dorum rolling up beside him, Shrun flying over him with his flowers, and Rato catching up on horseback.

Eventually the four of them all arrived at the small settlement of Starlight Village. The town itself was small, about a dozen houses all surrounding the Astral Observatory, along with a train yard to help people get around quicker.

"We meeting up in the usual hideout?" Asked Rato as Shrun landed on her lap, making Albion nod and reply in a laid back tone "Yeah, by the abandoned Inn, but no drinking, tomorrow we all gotta wake up early." They all nodded and rode into town, getting the attention of the village elder, Shikashi.

The old man sighed and yelled at them "Would you four learn to ride quietly!? Some of us like peace and silence!" Albion pulled up beside the old man, replying with "Sorry old man Shikashi, we are just trying to let the nerves go before tomorrow... A very important day."

The old man nodded and warned him "Indeed, now you better leave quietly tomorrow... Or may the giants help you..." Albion nodded, then rode to his home, a two floor house with various flowers growing on the front yard. The others headed towards the abandoned in, leaving Albion to tie his horse to a wooden post then walked into the house.

The instant he opened the door he was greeted by the warm, pleasant smell of food being cooked. He smiled and walked towards the kitchen, finding an older woman with her hair in a bun working on a stew, her exhausted smile made it evident that she had been busy all day, and made Albion walk up behind her and hug her.

She was about to smack him with the ladle, but stopped mid way when she noticed it was her son and put the spoon back in the stew and asked "Albion, how was work?" Albion smiled and helped her set the table, replying in a low tone "Met some important people today." She smiled and poured the stew onto various bowls and watched Albion set them on the table.

Then, a man on a wheelchair came into the dining room, making Albion look at him and greet in a low tone "Father." The man kept a flat look as he rolled over to his place on the table, and watched as his wife and son sat down.

Dinner was the same at had been for the past eight years, quiet and awkward, the father taking slurps from his spoon while the mother quietly sipped every spoonful. Albion however looked at his mother and slid an envelop towards her, making her raise a brow and open it.

Inside she found two passes for the festival that gave her and his father total access to the festivities and VIP areas. She looked at him, but was silenced by him stating "Thanks for the dinner, i hope to see both of you tomorrow." His father grabbed his wrist however, and demanded "Don't forget to visit the altar before leaving..."

Albion nodded, walked out the house and looked at the early night sky. He inhaled, then walked away from the house, heading east towards the small town square, which was just a road passing in front of the astral observatory.

After ten minutes he was out of his town, and walking towards the abandoned construction site of an old Inn. Inside he could see lights and hear some light chatter, making him smile as he entered the vacant building, just to be surprised by various lights turning on in an instant and a dozen people yelling "SURPRISE!"

Albion almost had a stroke, but smiled at the sight of his old fellowship. The sight of Tangle, the son of Tingle, was welcoming, especially since the short man had been traveling for years. Pamela managed to slip out of Ikana valley for the reunion, bringing some much needed rationality into the meeting.

In the back of the lobby Albion could just barely make out Romani handing out milk to everyone. And finally there was the small monkey named Tim swinging from the exposed support beams, handing everyone a copy Tangle's recent photo of the entirety of Termina from above.

Albion chuckled and took a cup of milk, sat down in an old leather couch then felt everyone else relax. Milk was served, jokes were told, and even a quick arm wrestling tournament was held, won by Dorum, of course. Followed by everyone pulling an instrument out and started jamming out.

But while the Terminian fellowship was enjoying their evening, a pair of red eyes watched them from one of the many boarded up windows, watching and learning just "Who" this man was.

Sheik had been following him since he left the city, watching from a safe distance as he rode through the field, sneaking into Starlight Village to watch and learn who his family was. She stayed at his house about ten minutes more than him, finding that his father was a rather distant and stoic, while his mother was as sweet as sugar, greeting anyone who passed by her house while she tended to the garden, even greeting Sheik herself as she left.

But up to now he hadn't proven to be anything more than another regular old guard, who did his job, hung out with his friends after work and helped his family. A very disappointing evening for her, but she did get to see the vast fields, and the twilight over the fields was indeed beautiful. Sheik silently backed away from the window, until she heard a rather familiar tune coming from the group.

She peeked again and listened as they all synched and played the song of time, Rato on guitar, Shrun on his pipes, Dorum with drums, Pamela with a flute, Romani on violin, Tangle on the musical triangle and lastly Albion with a trumpet. The song was rather well conducted, say for the triangle, that just seemed to add some unneeded "tings" here and there in the song.

Shortly after the song Rato smiled and asked Albion "So... You gonna help us then?" Albion looked at her, also noticing that everyone was watching him, and replied with a simple nod.

The following morning Albion groaned, to his left Shrun was nestled under his left arm, while to his right Romani was hugging his right arm. He looked at the clock, almost five AM, making him let out a silent sigh, get up carefully, then grab his green poncho and head out. There was no one awake at this hour, only the train yard guards inspecting the area. He passed by the fence and told the two guards "John, Bob, keep up the good work." which earned him a curt nod as the guards watched him continue towards the field.

Now, he whistled for his horse to come to him, all the while doing his routine warm up, stretching his legs and arms, popping his back and neck, and lastly doing a few quick sit ups. By the time his horse arrived he had finished and grabbed the leather reins and started jogging along side the horse towards Clock town.

His route consisted of jogging along the dirt path heading west, avoiding Chu-Chu, wolfos, and damned boco-babas. He kept his treck going for a solid two hours before arriving at the steps to the city gate, where the usual morning shift guards greeted him with a towel and a green potion bottle.

Albion accepted these and asked "When's the opening ceremony gonna take place?" the taller guard replied with "In about an hour, but the larger events will be from Midday onwards." Albion nodded, chugged down the green potion then walked into the wall, and went down to the washrooms.

* * *

While he prepared for the day, in the Mayor's house the queen awoke with the early sunlight creeping through her curtains. On the couch was an already dressed Impa, making Zelda ask "Do you ever sleep?" and earned herself a small smirk from Impa as she replied "Maybe. You ready for today my queen?"

She smirked back and replied with "I've been ready since we set sail."

* * *

**A/N:Well, here we are again, back to LOZ, and about ready to fight of a horde of angry guests. (Those who have been following me should know what i mean.)**

**Now, the main question:Why the absolute fucking hell did i decide to rewrite Absolute War?**

**Answer: I played more Zelda Games, some old like the first two LoZ Games, and others not so new, like Spirit Tracks, Phantom Hourglass, Minish Cap, a Link Between Worlds, and lastly Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition (That last one doesn't count, but i had just forgotten about it and gave it a play again just for shits-n-giggles.)**

**And now i can say... I like them all, especially the DS games, honestly i was expecting a short games, but i sure as hell was wrong.**

**Alongside that, i sorta lost the chapters i was gonna post after the last one in Absolute War... soooooo yeah, i fucked up, and didn't wanna spend a whole month recovering that lost progress.**

**Now, same as i did for Failure:ReArmed over for the guys in the Overwatch tag, I'm gonna limit the amount of girls/Women in the harem to... three.**

**... I can FEEL the guest writing as i type this... If he posts or not is up to him/her.**

**But, i will make it clear, it will only be three, no more, no less, and no changes for the foreseeable future.**

**Now, with that said, we have to part ways for now... So.**

**Like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**

**PS: Quite note... Also rewriting Nintendo Universe. Reason? Sakurai Really loves to push out news faster than i can write.**

**PSS:Still love that bastard for having the magic of getting any character he wants in smash.(Doesn't make writing any easier for smash)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Festival**

* * *

Albion came out of the washrooms, a towel wrapped around his waist as one of the older guards yelled at him "Put a bloody shirt on! You put us older folk to shame!" Albion looked at himself, he was rather fit for someone living in the higher parts of the middle class, but he simply replied with "Join me in my routine! I bet you could lose some kilos!"

The men and women of the locker room all chuckled and laughed at that reply, then went silent as they found their lockers empty, devoid of their uniforms.

"Alright, alright, let's get this out of the way..." Muttered one of the older captains as he stood beside a large crate by the door, then told them "New uniform, and it's a whole lot easier to put on than the last one... First on the list... Abraham, Adam, Albion, Alex-" He continued listing them off as they walked up and took their uniform, dark blue baggy pants, a white button up shirt/blouse, dark brown leather boots with metal studs on the underside, light brown leather thigh high half chaps, an olive green tunic, a cast iron cuirass and leather straps with their respective sheaths and pouch hooks.

While their older uniform was more ornate, it took over fifteen minutes putting it on, while the new one took everyone about five minutes, much to everyone's liking. And lastly, a lobster tail pot helmet with three metal strips at the front, and metal flaps held by leather straps on the back.

A very modern design, easy to put on, and even protected the ears from shrapnel thanks to the metal also covering the ears, something that everyone, especially the older guards with ears problems, were grateful for.

Albion then looked at the weapon rack, and took a short saber, and noticed the captain holding a hand-gun, and told everyone "Today we want everyone armed with at least a single firearm or bomb on their person, those on your horses will be given a pistol... Meaning you-" he looked at Albion "-get on your horse, you will be on patrol in the southern and western district."

Albion nodded and hurried up to the stables, finding his horse strapped with the proper saddle, holsters and sheaths. He sighed, climbed the horse and waited along side the other riders for the gate to open, all listening as the men and women chattered on outside.

He swallowed, held his breath and whispered to himself "Giants watch over me on this day, allow me to protect these people, and most importantly, accept my prayers..." Then the gates opened, allowing the patrols to march out.

The children of Termina were in awe as they watched their "knights" riding on their horses, men and women giving them the proper respect by stepping aside and telling them "Giants be with you." or "Don't forget to enjoy the festival too." Albion smiled and nodded to them, eyes looking for possible disruptions as he entered the main plaza of the southern district.

Thr place was packed, men, women, children and elderly of various race and creed all enjoyed browsing through the stands and shopped for any possible souvenir. Albion rode around the masse of people, occasionally having to cut in to reach a better vantage point.

He eventually stopped by a Flower shop and asked "Got anything good?" Shrun looked up and replied "I got some knick-knacks for the kids, boomerangs, slingshots, wooden swords, you know, small things that sell quick." Albion nodded, then told him "If you see any trouble, tell me or a guard, alright?"

The deku nodded and watched as Albion rode west, towards the western district, finding the place packed with even more people, shops and small games up to the brim with people waiting to either buy or participate.

As he reached the northern part of the district did he find the younger Hyrulean girls trying out a various games, princess Zelda in a bow and arrow target minigame, Sheik attempting a long armed throw to hit a balloon, and lastly Paya, who was watching Zelda, until a tall, muscular redhead wearing a bandanna walked up to Paya and asked "Hey there little lady~" in a absurdly macho tone.

Albion sighed, got off his horse, and silently watched as the man kept his assault of rather shallow one liners going, making Zelda reach for her hidden dagger. Albion noticed this, pulled his saber out and had it pressed against the muscular man's throat, as he asked "What you doing Jimmy? She's a foreigner, and a minor at that..."

Jim growled at him, then muttered "Albion, glad to see you sharp as ever." The people watched, making Albion state "It's a day to enjoy ourselves, but don't get me wrong, you are not entitled to enjoy yourself too much... Now, this is the first and only warning you're getting... Go."

He retracted the saber from Jim, sheathed it, and watched as the coward fled, making him nod and look at Paya, asking her "Was he being too much of a bother?" Paya sighed and replied while stammering "I.. It's okay, he isn't the first to... You know, try."

Albion nodded, and asked the other two Hyruleans girls "Watch over her for me?" making Paya blush as the other two nodded, and watched him get on his horse and keep on his patrol.

Shortly after he headed back to the southern district and stayed near the southern gate, watching as men and women all went about enjoying the food, music and entertainment, say for one who he asked "How long are you planning on following me?"

The man in question had an... Eerie... Smile. His backpack adorned with masks as he replied "Heheh, depends... Maybe you can help..." Albion raised a brow, and asked "With what?"

His smile, even though it remained the same, had a darker tone to it as he replied "You will meet a terrible fate.." 

* * *

In the northern district Kafei and his wife Anju both walked with Queen Zelda through the park, with the later asking "Your offer is most generous, you practically made every doubt we had on Terminian trade dissipate. But I must ask... What do you gain? What does Termina gain from this, for lack of a better word, pandering?"

Kafei kept a smile, then stated "I have a vision for Termina... One where a Terminian can travel to another country and be seen as a good man... Where if a Terminian is working people could rely on him and or her... Where if a Terminian is in another nation's army, he wouldn't be seen as a penal troop, but rub shoulders with the others as an equal... That, Queen Zelda, is my vision... Extend the hand of trust, and gain trust in return."

Zelda nodded, while a few feet behind them Impa surveyed the surroundings, but nothing really gave her the vibe of danger she was so used to feeling. If anything, she was rather uncomfortable with this newfound sense of peace and tranquility. Yes there were some armed ruffians here and there, but none wanted to harm them.

"I'm sorry if we bore you, Miss Impa." Stated Anju with a modest smile, making Impa reply in her usual "It's fine Lady Anju, I'm just not used to being in such a crowded place and not having at least one person trying to harm the Queen." Anju walked slowed her pace, walking along side Impa as her husband and Zelda discussed something about aquatic borders, and whispered "Oh, trust me Miss Impa, there are, just for these days it's sort of an unspoken law throughout Termina that there is to be a ceasefire..."

Impa gave a muted "Oh" then looked around, noticing just what she meant, men hanging out by the district main roads, all having an overall good time, were indeed armed, and acting like sentinels. While on the topic of things not being what they seemed, Impa asked in a low voice, a murmur at loudest "And what are in the storage rooms under us...?"

Anju's smile faltered for a second, then she sighed and replied "... Weapons... My husband has been slightly... Cautious... In these last few months, he's been stocking food, weapons and basic essentials for... Something."

Now Anju had Impa's attention, and made the sheika ask "Something like what? An invasion? Civil war?"

"Demon."

That word caught Impa off guard, and Anju begged "Please, it's not wise to mention that... THING... it invokes malice and fear, especially so to a Terminian." Impa nodded, and simply thanked the woman with a Curt "Thank you." and let her go on with her day alongside her husband.

And after a few minutes of walking did they arrive at the back of the clocktower, finding various Zora workers moving instruments and stage equipment. Queen Zelda raised a brow, but Kafei replied to her unspoken question "We will have a small concert shortly after lunch... I do hope you can all join us." 

* * *

Albion groaned as he removed his cuirass and flexed his shoulders, the dampness on the back of his tunic owed to the day's heat and heat of all the people present. The other guards were in a similar situation, while the new cuirass was light and easy to put on and remove, it was rather... Restraining.

Most guards complained that it was like wearing a wooden chest plate... not comfortable.

But Albion wasn't worried about that, even though the deep crunching sound emitting from his back as he stretched said over wise. No, his mind was on that strange mask salesman, especially what he told him.

_"Prepare for farewells, prepare for a fight, and most importantly, prepare for an adventure."_

Before Albion could give it some real thought, one of the quartermasters entered and yelled "Albion! A Zora called Rato is waiting for your slow ass!" He quickly got dressed in his white shirt, grabbed his poncho and ran out the locker rooms, bumping into Rato at the reception.

The Zora in question was red with anger as she yelled "**DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!**!" Albion looked at the clock, 5:40, making him grab the Zora's wrist and run through the interior of the wall, and causing said Zora to ask "What are you doing?! The concert is in the southern district!"

Albion stopped her as some guards moved powder kegs across the hall and explained "The northern district is less crowded, and we could enter through the back of the stage." then continued guiding the Zora through the interior of the Wall, avoiding guards as they came, jumping over cast iron and brass cannons, and exiting through the northern gate and running through the park.

Rato was laughing as they hurried into the back of clock tower, then guided him towards the dressing rooms and told him "You got fifteen minutes, remember, you are after the Ballad of the Field, and before the Oath to Order. Oh, and your parents have front row seats, alongside the royal family and mayor."

Albion nodded and quickly got dressed in more traditional clothes, a white leather chest plate with an assortment of red, orange and yellow feathers hanging off the back, white leather bracers with orange and red fringes, and an orange domino mask with a set of small white horns.

He then walked out the changing room and hurried towards the back of the stage, where he saw the star of the Terminian Symphony, Lulu the Zora, conduct the song to it's end. Rato pulled Albion towards the others and instructed him "Now, you will be vital for the end of the piece... Please... Don't screw this up for me."

Albion nodded, grabbed a golden trumpet with orange and white feathers adoring it, then popped his neck, and awaited alongside the others.

Ontop of the wall, watching from above sat Zelda, both Queen and princess, Impa, Paya, Kafei and Anju, all applauding as Lulu turned to face the people and bowed to them. Queen Zelda smiled and asked Kafei "This is an extraordinary show, what's next?"

Kafei remained silent, smiling as he pointed down at the massive stage in front of the clock tower, and revealed Lulu conducting once more.

** \- Insert Song: Clocktown by Theophany-**

The cellos and violins started, followed by the plucking of a harp, and strumming of a guitar, with town folks talking in the back. Then, a Deku wearing a green cape and tribal version of a Domino mask came out playing a flute in a rather whimsical manner, followed by a Zora wearing a mask with sharp teeth and a blue scarf playing guitar.

Violins then joined in, all the while princess Zelda watched as the Deku whimsically hopped and skipped around while playing his flute. Impa then noticed a young girl wearing a mask with what looked like pincers come walking out shyly, playing violin with such lush and golden notes, all the while her yellow and tan poncho hid a majority of her body.

Then the bells sounded off, keeping to the rhythm, revealing a Goron with a mask adorned with two goat horns and a pair of grey and snow white bracers carrying two large symbols in each hand, clapping them to the appropriate pitch and beat.

All of these United as the choir joined in, the sun set shining down on them and revealing Albion in his horned mask in the middle of the group as they kept playing, slowly increasing the volume and pitch steadily as the climax arrived, accompanied by the choir.

As the climax arrived, did they all stop with a United, heavy footed stomp, the Goron clapping his symbols one last time and allowing silence for Albion as he delivered his solo with a golden perfection. One hand behind his back, the other firmly holding and playing his trumpet as he knelt down on one knee, sun shining off his trumpet as he closed his eyes, the masked Zora accompanying him as the song slowly faded into the wind with the last few notes, all men, women, Deku, Goron, and Zora in the Symphony holding their instruments skywards, while Albion simply leaned his head back along with his trumpet,and extended his left arm out back.

** \- Song Ends-**

There was a brief moment of silence as the men and women watching the concert all hummed the last notes once more, then followed by a round of applause. Queen Zelda was standing and applauding the spectacular show, something that actually managed to make Sheik, who was watching from atop a roof, give a visible reaction, which was cracking a one-sided smile.

Or it would have been visible if she wasn't hiding her face, but that was beside the point. Albion panted and bowed alongside the other members and then walked back to the changing rooms, all the while, from the shadows stood a hooded figure, watching the royal family with big, glowing yellow eyes. 

* * *

**A/N: Well, like i predicted, the Guest has stricken, and the exact same way as the last. Ladies and gentlemen, sorry i took so long, but i've been dealing with some depression recently, along with stress from work and studies, i have been just pessimistic, at best. Now, i think i deserve to apologize to you guys (the LOZ community) first, seeing how i've taken longer to post here, than with something like Overwatch.**

**Now, i think i should say sorry for taking long, for sloppy writting and grammar issues, along with sloppy descriptions... but i have just been feeling so burned out with life.**

**Might take a while to post the next chapter, but i promise i will try to post it as soon as possible.**

**Now...**

**Like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**

**P.S: Yes, i know i didn't go through the reviews, but i'm just ignoring THAT GUEST because i'm just not in the mood for his Shit.**


End file.
